wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Federica Macri
Trieste, Italy |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2004-2011, 2013 |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}}Federica Macri '''(born August 22, 1990 in Trieste) is an Italian artistic gymnast. She has been coached by Diego Pecar and Teresa Macri since she was 3 years old. Junior Career Macri was named to the national team for the first time for the Italy vs. Romania competition as a junior. The Italian team won the bronze medal at the European Junior Championships 2004 along with Vanessa Ferrari, Roberta Galante and Francesca Benolli. In the international field Macri, still junior, took part in Giochi del Mediterraneo, winning, along with Ferrari, Monica Bergamelli, Daria Sarkosh and Ilaria Rosso, the team gold medal. At the The European Youth Games, Macri won the bronze medal team, always together with Ferrari and Lia Parolari, and qualified for the final finishing fifth on the floor exercise. In 2005, she earned a bronze medal on vault, along with the 4th position in the competition and 5th on floor exercise. Senior Career The European Championships in Volos 2006, her senior debut, thanks to the best score on floor exercise performance, won with teammates Bergamelli, Ferrari, Parolari and Carlotta Giovannini the first team told medal in Italy's history. Unfortunately, Macri arrived at the World Championships in Aarhus with a small ankle injury that prevented her from performing on floor exercise, and the Italian team failed to qualify for the team final by a few tenths. At the European Championships 2007 in Amsterdam, Macri qualified for the final of the competition with the ninth score and touches the floor exercise for a few tenths. In the final end on 14th place. At the stage of the World Cup in Moscow (25-26 May 2007), Macri qualified for the final of the floor exercise and was the first reserve for the vault. In the final the following day, with 14.200, she reached 7th place. Macri competed with the Italian team at the World Championships in Stuttgart (1-9 September 2007). In qualifying round, she qualified for the finals of the individual competition and contributing to the rise of Italy in the ranking for countries: the Italian team qualified for the team final 5th place. In the team finals on September 5, Macri performed beam, vault and floor exericse. Italy finished in fourth place, the best result ever. On September 7, she competed in the all-around, finishing in 19th place. At the Italian National Championships in 2007, Macri was ranked 3rd in the competition, 2nd on vault, 2nd on beam and 2nd on floor. Macri was then named to the Italian team for the 2008 Olympics in Beijing. The Italian team did not make the team final, and Macri did not qualify to the all-around. Macri continued to compete after the Olympics, though she did not compete at World Championships. She was not named to the Italian team for the 2012 Olympics. Although there were rumors circulating that Macri had retired, in March 2013, she was announced as a member of the Italian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo In Jesolo, she won silver with the Italian team and placed thirteenth in the all-around. In February 2014, she competed at the 1st Serie A, placing seventh with her team. At the second Serie A in Torino, she placed sixth with her team. At the third Serie A in Desio, she placed fifth with her team. The following year, she won team silver at the 1st and 2nd Serie A in February, team bronze at the 3rd Serie A in March, and silver again at the 4th Serie A in May. Macri started off the 2016 season by placing fifth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February. She won team silver at the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Serie A Nationale in the following months. In July, she competed on floor exercise at the Italian National Championships, placing fifth. In 2017, she placed second with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February, sixth at the 2nd Serie A in April, and fifth at the 3rd Serie A in June and 4th Serie A in September. In 2018, she placed eighth with her team at the 2nd Serie A in May, and fourth at the 3rd Serie A in June. Medal Count Floor Music '''2007-2009 - "Music" by John Miles 2010-2011 - "La Valse D'amelie" by Yann Tiersen 2012 - "Protectors of the Earth" by Two Steps From Hell References